


Drunken Ficlet: Watch

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>gurrier2 asked</strong>: John fingering Sarah while Sherlock watches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Watch

"Good?" he whispers, rubbing his thumb in slick circles while she smiles down at him.

"Yeah," she sighs, and drapes her knee up over his shoulder. She wriggles closer and whispers, "He's not even trying to stay out of sight, now."


End file.
